Fatherhood
by matuisgman
Summary: Miranda has something to tell Joker


**Mandatory disclaimer of don't own Mass Effect, this is after a destroy ending and things are being rebuilt.**

Fatherhood

It had been four years since the Reapers were destroyed; the galaxy had changed a lot. But for Jeff "Joker" Monroe this was little consequence. He would continue is existence as he always had, but now a little heavier. Since losing EDI he has slowly healed, had a couple more beers than normal he still went on. He was pretty sure she wouldn't want him to go completely.

Sure all the other synthetics were destroyed as well, mainly the Geth. But that really didn't matter to Jeff. Alex had told him the decision he had to make on the Citadel, at first Jeff was angry at the Commander and had quite the Normandy. Though overtime he forgave him, but they communicate less than usual. Of course with Jeff teaching and Alex, god only knew where communication was sporadic. Funny, Jeff never thought he would end up teaching at the Alliance Academy.

At this moment Jeff sat at a bar near the campus, he heard the door open but thought nothing of it. Nor when someone walked up and sat down beside him, from the side of his vision he could see it was someone in navy blues. It wasn't until a voice ordered a wine did he become interested, he knew that voice. He turned his head to see Miranda sitting and watching him.

"Hello Jeff, how are you doing?"

"Ah, good Miranda…what are you doing here?

"I actually came to see you."

"Really, I figured you would be wherever Alex is…How is he?"

"He is good," Miranda chuckles, "still misses his favorite pilot"

"Damn right, I am the best pilot in this whole bloody ass galaxy."

"I see that hasn't changed, which is a good sign."

Joker swirled his beer and took a drink, "You're not hear to just catch up, are you?"

"No."

"The universe need saving again?"

"No…just so you know Alex really wanted to tell you this."

"But he is off saving the galaxy without me."

"Actually no, it's actually pretty boring for him at the moment," Miranda waved off the thought, "but none the less crucial and needs his attention"

"So he sent you to tell me what?"

"You know about the projects to bring back our synthetic allies."

"Yeah, total failure."

"Well, after those projects where shut down," Miranda to a breath, "Alex had me start a team to continue working on EDI."

"What about the laws against AIs?"

"Alex got them to make an exception, try to make AI that works."

"Why…"

"I think Alex felt really bad about EDI, taking her from you especially."

"But they said that the synthetic have too much dependence on Reaper tech to work."

"Well yes, but that was dealing with the Geth. We might have had head way if the Quarians were still around," Miranda paused a moment, "but Alex figured EDI was built on Human computer code not Quarian so we should keep going."

"So what are you going to tell me…"

"It still didn't work"

"So why are you here telling me this."

"The team wanted to try to reconstruct a new AI from EDI."

Jeff got a hurt look and rose from his seat, "You have no right, it wouldn't be EDI…"

Several other patrons in the bar turned as Miranda touched Jeff's arm, "I told them that was not acceptable."

Jeff sat back down as Miranda continued, "you are right, that would be an insult to her memory. I think the team didn't know that."

Jeff went back to his drink, "so what's the point of this conversation?"

"I told the team to start from scratch, use EDI code as a guide line," Miranda paused to look at Jeff to gauge his reaction, "It was Alex's idea to let it grow and develop as a biological child would. Ask questions, discover things, wonder, form opinions"

"Did it work?" Jeff seemed more interested now.

"About a year ago we got project Generation to work; at least we thought it will become an AI."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"About a month ago it became an emergent AI and called itself Genii, so we gave her information, started teaching her. She made the connection with EDI."

Jeff's eyebrow rose, "Genii thought it was EDI?"

Miranda smiled, "No Jeff, she asked if EDI was her progenitor."

A chuckle emerged from Jeff, "That's interesting. I am sure EDI would have been thrilled."

"I'm sure she would have been. But the interesting question was when she asked who Jeff was."

"She knows about me, how?"

"We gave Genii a look at EDI's memories, like telling a child about their parent," Miranda leaned in a little, "She asked if you were important to EDI."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her yes," Miranda paused "She wants to meet you."

Jeff's eyebrows shot up, "Really, did she say why."

"Genii said that if EDI was important to Jeff, than Jeff must logically be important to her."

"She said that?"

"More or less," Miranda sat up, "Alex said it might be good for you two to meet."

"He said that?"

"Yes…I think he is hoping you might take a bigger interest in Genii."

"What? Like a father figure or something."

Miranda laughed causing people to look again, "actually something very similar to that."

"Huh?"

"Someone to show her the ropes of being human, explain things. Help her develop."

"Like what Alex did for EDI."

"You were part of that too Jeff, Alex thinks that why she developed so well."

"Instead of going computer overlord on us?"

"Yes, I think that helped and being shackled for a time helped to."

Jeff scowled, "How could be shackled up help."

"Think of it more as parental restriction, you wouldn't let a child doing anything it wanted to?"

"No, that would be dangerous."

"Exactly, if child gets scared and has the ability to cause harm it could turn out badly."

"So Genii is a child and needs to learn?"

"Not just Genii but any AI, though grated she will develop faster than any biological child."

"So why me?"

"Well, Alex still wants to make it up to you and EDI."

"He wants me to treat her like a daughter or something?"

"Well, you don't have to take it that far. At the very least meet her Jeff."

Jeff sat for a moment and sighed, and thought. Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Jeff nodded, he and Miranda got up from the bar and left. Maybe the future didn't look so grim, he wasn't sure about this new AI. But at the very least EDI would want Jeff to meet Genii, EDI would follow the same logic and find Genii to be a daughter. After all if Alex felt Jeff would be important to an AI's development than he was most likely right.

Once outside Miranda turned to Jeff, "we can leave now if you want?"

"What about my classes, I will need to pack…" Jeff noticed Miranda smiling.

"I already have you cleared for time off, had someone pack your bags and they're on my shuttle."

"You knew I was going to say yes?"

"Alex said you would, or at least take his suggestion as an order."

The Jeff and Miranda headed toward the landing pads, where Miranda's shuttle was waiting. Once on board she started the vessel as Jeff settled in, he had to chuckle it was rare that he was simply a passenger. Miranda looked over and smiled as they took off.

"You want to fly?"

Jeff shook his head, "no, I will just see how you can do."

"So you're testing me?"

They sat in silence as the shuttle flew up into space, Jeff was about to ask where they were headed when he saw her. There was the Normandy, floating in space and glistening in the sun. He glanced at Miranda who had a grin on her face again.

"I suppose a welcome home might be in order?"

"Why is the Normandy here, is Alex here?"

"No, Alex is letting me borrow her."

"Really, you sure he knows?"

"Yes Jeff, he knows."

The shuttle was soon on an approach vector and was getting clearance from the Normandy to land. Soon the shuttle was nestled in its landing clamps, Miranda and Jeff got out. Jeff did feel like he was home, but not quite since he was not in the pilot's chair. Miranda was watching him quietly, waiting for whatever thoughts Jeff had to clear his head.

"So where are we of too?"

"To the captain's quarters," Miranda couldn't help but smile at Jeff's confusion.

"Huh?" Jeff cracked a grin, "didn't know we were that close Miranda, but I rather not have Alex break me into a million pieces."

"Don't be an ass," Miranda shook her head, "Genii is there."

"You brought her here…but why is in the commander's quarters and not the AI core?"

"We were able to give her a body, similar to EDI's."

"But the rest of her is in an AI core."

"No Jeff, her entire programing is in her body."

"How is that possible, EDI needed an AI core?"

"We did work on making the technology smaller, also EDI was larger than needed."

"What do you mean, EDI was fine."

"What made EDI, EDI, didn't need everything she needed for her work."

Jeff scratched his head so Miranda continued, "What EDI was built for was not necessary to make her, her… think of it as if she were an Alliance officer, she would have her knowledge and skills for work and she would have her personality and traits, her being.

"So Genii is built around EDI's personality?"

"Exactly, well Genii is her on being based on EDI's."

"But how will she know anything without programing?"

"Learning like anyone else, she can't just do something. She has to be given the tools and taught how to use them."

"Can't she just read something and do it?"

"Well to a better degree than we can, but she still needs hands on experience to set up what we would call instinct, reflexes, and feel of something."

"So that's what I am for, to teach her?"

"If you want to," seeing Jeff's odd expression, "Don't worry, she is about where a teenager would be."

"Oh, so you raised a teen AI and know want to dump her on me, thanks," though Jeff's grin said he wasn't upset.

"Genii is currently trying to figure out what she wants to do, which is actually taking some time surprisingly."

"Why does it matter, can't she do everything eventually?"

"She learns and remembers like we do, you can't remember things you don't use."

"Well yeah."

"Same with Genii, though she will remember everything it won't be instant access to those skills or knowledge. This is in part why EDI and other AIs were so big."

"So she actually has to remember stuff?"

"Yes, provided she uses them overtime, if not she can forget."

"Why would you set her up to forget?"

"It was to allow for a smaller memory space, she can lock things but shown how to remember things like we do?"

"Write notes and such," Jeff chuckles, "so an AI that needs a VI assistant."

"Yes, but she seems to find VI's dull. I think she realizes they are the inferior version of intelligent machine than her."

"Or she thinks they are just stupid AIs, I know I can't stand stupid people."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "I actually didn't think of that, but she knows they are not the same as her."

Miranda than smiled again, "So you ready to meet her?"

"Yeah."

With that Jeff and Miranda headed to the elevator and headed to the Captain's loft. The got out and Miranda paused at the door; she looked at Jeff who nodded. Miranda opened the door and they both entered. Jeff noticed someone silver sitting on the couch past the models, he went down the steps. If he didn't know better he would have thought it was EDI. Though there was no visor, and the hair was different, different uniform to. He noticed that there was a slight smile to her lips before she looked up, she must have heard them and figured it was polite to not respond to them. She looked up at Jeff as Miranda walked around to the table, Genii stood.

"Genii, Jeff. Jeff, Genii."

Genii smiled, "Hello Jeff, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Genii…"

"Do I remind you that much of her…I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff waved it off, "Nah no need its good. You just look like her."

"I wanted to look like her, since she in a way made me."

"No, that's good Genii. It's just she meant a lot to me."

"Prehaps you can tell me about her?"

Jeff looked confused, "Don't you have her memories?"

"Well, yes. But they have no feeling to them; I want you to tell me about her."

"I guess I could do that for you Genii."

Genii cocked her head slightly; Jeff seemed sad, prehaps a change of conversation would help, "I was reading about your record. You sound like an incredible pilot."

"Best in the entire fleet."

"Commander Shepard said you're the best in the galaxy."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, is it fact or fabrication?" Genii's eyes narrow and eyebrow cock.

"Yes it's true. Wait why wouldn't you believe Shepard?"

"He said to always verify information," Genii than smiled, "can you show me."

"What?"

"Teach me to fly, EDI could, I want to learn…some of her best memories were flying with you."

"Well that might take time…"

Genii glanced at Miranda, "You're not staying Jeff…I was hoping you would."

Jeff looked at Miranda, "what she talking about."

"Alex mentioned he wanted you to return. I think Genii thought you would."

"Well…"

"Just one call from Alex and your back in the Normandy."

"Really."

Genii gently touched Jeff's shoulder, "Please stay, it would mean a lot to me…and I think EDI as well."

"Ok Miranda, but…"

Miranda shook her head, "no buts, Alex wants you back and Genii want you with her."

"Ok, looks like I am back," Jeff smiled at Genii's happy grin and her very very light hug.

Miranda grinned, "I will leave you two to get acquainted, and the pilots chair is yours when you're ready Jeff."

With that Miranda walked out and headed to the command deck. She when back into the communications room, in an instant Alexander Shepard appeared.

"I see you have your situation resolved Alex."

"Yes, is Jeff staying? Did he like Genii?"

"Yes on both accounts Alex"

"That's good; have him call me when he is ready."

"I will tell him"

"Hurry home Miranda, I miss you," Alex grinned.

Miranda could only smile, "Ass, I have only been gone two days."

"And that is much longer than I can handle."

Miranda shook her head, "I love you too."

"Love you Miri, be safe."

"Of course Alex, you too. See you soon."

With that the communication ended, Alex sat back. He was happy that he could make Jeff happy and got him back on the Normandy. There were only a few things Alex ever regretted, loosing EDI and consequentially Jeff was one of them. Alex than turned to make a call, someone at the Alliance Academy was going to have a sad day. A few hours later his communications indicated an incoming call from the Normandy. Within moments Jeff was in front of Alex.

"Hi Jeff, and welcome back."

"Alex, thanks…but I don't know…"

"It ok Jeff, I don't expect that. I'm just happy your back."

Genii than walked into frame, putting a light arm around Jeff, who smiled, "thanks for Genii."

"I'm glad you like her, she seemed very eager to get to know you."

"She is a smart girl…reminds me a lot of EDI.

Genii nodded, "Jeff is teaching me to fly."

Alex grinned, "couldn't ask for a better teacher, he is the best."

"Well I am glad I'm back, Alex and thanks again."

"Not a problem Jeff, see you in a few days. Miranda can give you coordinates."

"Yeah we will see you then Commander," Alex smiled; it had been a while since Jeff called him that.

The communications went out. Soon Jeff was in the Normandy's cockpit with Genii sitting next to him, eagerly absorbing everything Joker said. She felt she was now complete, knowing EDI was knowing Jeff, knowing Jeff was knowing EDI. Miranda stood overlooking the galaxy map, she was just happy to be heading home.

_A generation or two later the AI laws were changed and the Genii became the name of a human synthetic race, as well as a Human Alliance client race. They gradually got better, until there was a break. Some decided to do away with the imposed restraints and AI maturing, seeing it as a burden or restriction. The rest saw it as part of their humanity, to be more human despite being synthetic. Some of the splinter group calling themselves the Jinn declared war. However the Genii stepped in an aided their human benefactors and their allies. The AI laws never returned, instead each AI was charged as its own being. Thus only the Jinn that actual fought were brought on charges. Any AI was now seen as an individual. During this time other races made AI, each race and individual was looked at separately. Another rebellion was avoided by laws forbidding AI slavery, giving AI freedom of choice and freedom of determination. Of course there were legal battles for what constituted an AI, but no major wars over the issues could be seen any time in the future._


End file.
